Pesadillas
by Catakira
Summary: Hay sueños que te muestran cosas que, sin ellos, no te habrías dado cuenta.


**Bien, me voy a meter en la mente de Robin en esta historia. Bueno, más bien mi versión de la mente de Robin. Espero que os guste y que me mandeis algun review. **

Todo estaba en penumbra, los cristales de la habitación estaban rotos, pero por ahí no entraba ninguna iluminación. Apenas se podía ver y los colores de los objetos no se distinguían. Los muebles estaban rasgados y tirados, había una lampara de cerámica hecha añicos en el suelo. Uno de los sofás estaba abierto y el relleno salía de él como si lo estubiera escupiendo. El suelo estaba cubierto de vidrio y la alfombra estaba rota. Había una planta volcada, rodeada de la tierra que había salido de su maceta.

Robin se encontraba en medio de esa habitación, inmovilizada. Podía oir voces conocidas, gritos de dolor y crugidos. Lamentos y lloriqueos de niños, llamando a sus padres. Insultos y exclamaciones, palabras como "Demonio", "Monstruo" o "Maldita".

Estaba aterrorizada, las voces aumentaban, por su cabeza aparecían imágenes de caras conocidas, ante ella aparecían las misma caras, con sus respectivos cuerpos. Humanos con los cuellos completamente rotos, al igual que sus brazos, empuñando sus katanas, manchadas de su propia sangre. Miembros arrancados y faltantes de ojos.

Robin los conocía, eran sus victimas. Las personas a las que había matado en pos de su sueño. Todas ellas desprendían un aura peligrosa, peligrosa hacia ella. Sabía que estaba en peligro, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse ni atacar. Se sentía inútil.

Uno de los hombres, que tenía la cabeza del reves, se sacó una katana del pecho, manchando el suelo de sangre, y se lanzó sobre Robin, tratando de atravesarla.

Justo antes de que el filo de metal la golpease, algo lo detuvo. Robin dejó de oir los gritos y lamentos de dolor para pasar a oir el sonido de dos katanas entrechocandose. Abrió los ojos, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una mancha verde, que se movía a una velocidad impresionante, acabando con todo lo que se le ponía por delante.

Todo lo que vió antes de despertarse fue una hermosa media sonrisa, dirigida hacia ella.

Robin abrió los ojos de golpe, lo mas probable es que, si no supiera controlarse, hubiera pegado un grito que habría alarmado a todo el barco.

Se sentó en la cama, destapándose, y se frotó los ojos. Estaba cubierta de sudor y sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se levantó de la cama, cogió unas prendas de ropa del armario y salió por la puerta dispuesta a darse una buena ducha.

La luna llena iluminaba el barco y se reflejaba en el océano, el horizonte no se distinguía y parecía que navegaban de nuevo sobre las nubes, como si hubieran vuelto a Skypea.

Imágenes de su estancia en la isla del cielo inundaron su mente. Se sorpredió al notar como todas esas escenas tenían en común a una sola persona. Zoro.

En todas y cada una de las imágenes estaba el espadachín. Peleando, durmiendo, comiendo, bebiendo y festejando. Pero se detuvo en una imagen que ella no había visto, si no que había sentido. Y que posteriormente le habían contado.

Volvió a sentir ese rayo atravesándole la frente, como comenzaba a perder la consciencia y como Zoro la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos e impedía que callese al suelo. Como el peliverde se giraba y la defendía, enfrentandose al Kamisama Enel.

Aunque hubiesen pasado dos años, ese recuerdo estaba grabado en su interior a fuego, y no se le olvidaría por muchos lustros que pasasen.

Se percató entonces de que había detenido sus pasos hacia el baño. Una voz le llamó la atencion.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, Robin?- Preguntó Zoro desde el puesto de vigía, apoyado sobre el ventanál abierto.

-Me he despejado, kenshi-san, y me disponía a tomar una ducha.- Dijo la morena encarando al peliverde. -¿Y tu, kenshi-san? Se que te toca guardia, pero me sorprende que no estés dormido.

Zoro no pareció enfadarse por estas palabras, si no que le mostró una media sonrisa a Robin que la dejó seca.

El sueño le volvió a la cabeza, esa mancha verde que se movía y la defendía. La sonrisa, la misma sonrsa que ahora estaba viendo desde la cubierta del barco. Y es que ahora entendía el significado de ese sueño. Confiaba en él. Pero no de la misma forma en la que les confiaba su vida a sus nakama. No, a él le confiaba su corazón, le había confiado un pedacito de ella que podría romper o conservar.

Zoro se le quedó mirando con cara confusa, Robin no le había contestado. Se había quedado mirándole, con la mente en otra parte. -¿Robin?- Los ojos de la morena volvieron al presente. -¿Estas bien?- Preguntó con sincera preocupación.

-Gomen, kenshi-san, estaba pensando en mis cosas.- Dijo la arqueóloga mientras sujetaba con fuerza su ropa y comenzaba a subir las escaleras de camino al baño. -Como te decía antes, voy a darme un baño. ¿Quieres frotarme la espalda, kenshi-san?- El espadachín soltó una carcajada, ya se había acostumbrado, en parte, a las provocaciones de la morena.

-Me encantaría, Robin. Pero me temo que está a punto de amanecer y si ese ero-kukku se entera de ello no me dejará en paz durante meses.- Puede que fuera sin percatarse, pero Zoro había admitido que le encantaría bañarse con Robin, lo cual provocó una sonrisa por parte de la chica.

-No creo que kukku-san se quejara, Zoro…- Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron de golpe ante la mención de su nombre salido de los labios de la morena.

Desapareció de la ventana y, por un momento, Robin llegó a pensar que se había enfadado, pero esa idea desaparéció de su mente en cuanto vió la figura del espadachín callendo desde la trampilla del puesto de vigía hasta la cubierta del barco. Tras esto salió disparado hasta donde se encontraba Robin y, dando un salto increible, subió hasta la barandilla para agarrar a la morena de la cadera y subírsela al hombro.

Entre risas, ambos entraron en la cocina para dirigirse al baño del barco.

_Tienes mi corazón, Zoro, y tienes la opción de romperlo o conservarlo.- _Pensó Robin mientras trataba de no caerse del hombro del peliverde.

_Pues me temo que tendré que conservarlo, Robin, ya que tu también tienes el mio.- _Contestó a sus pensamientos el espadachín mientras subía corriendo por la escalera y se metía en el baño, dejando a Robin en el suelo y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**¡Walá! Se que no és lo mejor que he escrito, pero me vino a la cabeza y si no lo saco de ahí se me enquista y me atormenta durante meses. **

**El sueño de Robin se parece un poco a uno que tuve yo anoche, solo que a mí no se me aparecían zombies, solo estaba en una habitación hecha añicos. Espero que os haya gustado y, si podeis, me gustaría que me pasaseis links de imágenes que me pudieran inspirar. Y quiero disculparme si hay alguna falta de ortografía porque, como creo que ya he dicho, el corrector de mi ordenador parece haberse suicidado. **

**Gracias por leer y espero veros pronto. **

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
